You're forever mine
by ArthurtheAuthor
Summary: The title really say's it all. Please read the authors note it's very important that you do. Warning Slightly dark Toshiro! Please review and let me know what you think!


_**You're forever mine**_

_**Summary: The title really say's it all. Please read the authors note it's very important that you do. Warning Slightly dark Toshiro!**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, So I don't own Bleach, I only own the OOCness and the plot ... enjoy!**_

_**Authors note: okay, so I've asked you to read this because I need to inform you of a few things. **_

_**Firstly- Toshiro is a bit .. Okay a lot OCC in this because it's very important because this is how I feel it should happen because I'm a kinky slut :P **_

_**Secondly- Yeah it is kind of kinky but without the whips and chains part... If you like this and want me to do another FF with whips and chains then just PM me and I'll see what I can do, that's no problem.**_

_**Thirdly- I can't be arsed to do this in a kinda story... building it up sort of thing so it kinda dives right into it but doesn't at the same time.**_

_**Fourthly- Toshiro and Karin are both older here, physically. Toshiro is much taller, like 5'11, Karin is 5'3 (like me!) because Toshiro MUST transform into the sexy beast he is! oh and Karin is now 17 so Toshiro isn't doing anything illegal!**_

_**and finally- I would love to hear your thoughts and feeling either by review or PM, you are welcome to do so. **_

_**... sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will proof read this before I post it but the chances are I'll miss some! **_

_**Now on with the story **_

_**(3rd person)**_

He stood with his back to the door, His teal eyes looking deeply into her brown. She was slouched on her bed, her body spread out. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Are you sure about this Karin?" His voice was slightly deeper than when they first met a few years ago. She sat up, her face soft, her words calm. He knew this is what see wanted, he had been trying to convince her to wait a little longer.

Truth was he was afraid he was going to hurt her, which was most likely going to happen. The reason was long but simple, but could easily be explained. The only way Toshiro could get his anger out that had been bottled up over the last two-hundred years was through sex, though he knew it happene through masturbation, which he had do to frequently, he didn't know what would happen if he had sex, nor did he know why that was the only way to get his anger out. I was just one of those things.

"Yes, I want this more than anything." Toshiro Sighed yet again. He had a feeling he would want to kill himself afterwards.

" I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, I might hurt you." He admitted sincerely. She stood up quickly, ignoring the slight spinning of the room she marched over to him pushing him into the wall with a small thud.

"I want you, no matter if you hurt me or not. I want you to have me Toshiro, and you will have me. Get over here, big boy. And show me who's the boss!" That set him off, he could feel himself harden. She pressed her body firmly against his, their lips crashed against each other their tongues battling each other, fighting for control. But at the back of her mind she knew she'd regret it.

Toshiro was successful, he pushed Karin down on her bed with much force, breaking the kiss. She whimpered. Karin looked back into his eyes. He was different from the Toshiro she kissed mere seconds ago. His eyes we're darker. His expression blank. It was like he had been possessed

"I warned you, I might not be able to control myself. And this is isn't even the beginning." His voice didn't belong with him, anyone in their right mind would back out, but Karin didn't, she couldn't. Her body shook with fear, But she had to do it. She wanted to be his. Though she was unsure why. _Was it love? _she had asked herself.

Her flesh burning with excitement. She could feel herself getting wet, she wanted nothing more than for her boyfriend to fuck her senseless.

Once again, their lips crashed together. His icy hands snaked under her top familiarising his hands with her skin. He broke the kiss and pulled her shirt up over her head. His hands moved to push up her lack lace bra. He was struck with awe and determination as he gazed down at her perfectly rounded breasts.

"You are beautiful." He moaned, as he attacked her breasts. Karin moaned in pleasure, but Toshiro didn't want that, he wanted her to scream. He sucked at her nipple while squeezing the other. The girl gasped, her legs opened wide underneath him. She was enjoying herself, but could easily sense something was bothering him, maybe it was the scowl she saw flashing across his face.

It wasn't what he wanted to hear, without warning he turned her over and raise her ass higher. He bend down and kissed it. Karin giggled, but soon regretted it.

"What a sweet sexy ass. Now scream for me!" His hand came down sharply on her behind, the sound cracked like lightning. Karin screamed, He smacked her again. Tears flowed down her burning rosy cheeks. " You're my bitch. I adore how naughty you are. I love you." She smiled though the tears.

"Toshiro!" She screamed and his hand came down for the last time. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He turned her over again, attacking her neck. Slowly he licked down the side of her neck from her earlobe, then blew softly on the trail he had left. Karin gasped. "Please fuck me!"

She screamed yet again as his teeth sank into her flesh at her collar bone. she tightly gripped the sheets as he sucked. Her private parts were buring, which made her squirm underneath his toned body.

"Toshiro" She cried, so desperate to end it, for him to pierce her and claim her for his own. but Toshiro wanted her to suffer first, so he could get the best experience. He moved down in-between her breasts, kissing down her stomach until he came to her jeans. slowly her unbuttoned them, and threw them to the floor.

He licked around her thighs before biting down into her skin. She cried out.

"Please!" she begged. Toshiro let go.

"Be patient" He grinned, he took her black laced panties in-between his teeth and slid them off. He moved back up to face her and leaned casually on the side.

"Show me how you pleasure you're self" He demanded in a whisper. Karin blushed.

"I-I" He held the side of her face, His expression was pleading. She looked deep in his eyes.

"Show me the dirty things you do to yourself." That sent chills down her body, Karin could only nod as she reached down and touched herself. Slowly she rubbed herself, whimpering. She imagined they were his hands, gently massaging her pussy. Her fingers glided effortlessly, she reached up and licked her fingers before pushing a finger inside her, then two.

Toshiro Started to undress, never taking his eyes of her hand, he watched as she lifted her hips higher, moaning his name. His cock sprung out of his boxers, Karin shivered at the sight of his manhood. He discarded her bra and sat just above her pussy. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up into a sitting position, forcing his cock into her mouth, and pushing it to the back of her throat. she happily obliged.

"Suck baby!" He grunted. moments later he pulled out of her mouth and moved down so his head was in-between her legs.

He licked up her slit. Her hands dug into his hair, she screamed his name. he sucked on the nip in her, knowing that was the most sensitive part. She Cried in pleasure. His tongue move down and entered her cavern. Moving around, feeling her wetness. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Open your legs for me baby, your body is mine tonight." he did as he commanded.

Toshiro lifted her legs so they we're on his shoulders and positioned himself at her entrance.

Without warning he ripped into her at grinning tightness and her heavenly screams she let out. He plunged deeper into her going faster at each thrust. Her Hands clawed at his back, her nails digging deep into his flesh, he moved faster, crying out her name.

Karin could feel so much pain, her skin burnt and hurt from all the biting, but his cock was too big for her, it ripped her sharply. She opened her legs more, feeling her climax coming. Toshiro's hand rested on his shoulders bruising her skin, she continued clawing at her back, his hands moved, she reache up to suck on his neck just under his Adam's apple. He screamed, his climax coming to an end. With seconds left he pulled out, releasing his cum on to Karin's body.

She cried quietly. Holding on to Toshiro who now led by her side. He moved his lips closer to her ear and whispered.

"You're forever mine" Before She drifted off to sleep.


End file.
